


Pornathon Week Five

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon Week Five

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: recreational drug use.
> 
> **Based on the Kink Meme prompt:**
> 
> Arthur/Merlin
> 
> After a painful break up, Arthur meets Merlin in a club.
> 
> _And I'm only here_  
>  To bring you free love  
>  Let's make it clear  
>  That this is free love  
>  No hidden catch  
>  No strings attached  
>  Just free love
> 
> Depeche Mode "Freelove"

  
Arthur is rolling hard: the beat driving through him so deep that he feels like it's a heartbeat, steady thrumthrumthrum of the bass, and it feels so good, feels like nothing he's ever experienced in his life. He doesn't get high and he doesn't go to clubs like The Box where the techno and progressive house the DJs play is as dark and drug-fucked as the crowd. His friends seemed to think he could use some distraction, though, and distraction for Gwaine is all about illegal substances, dance music and sex: three things that this place has plenty of.

"You look so pitiful," Gwaine had said that evening, turning up on Arthur's doorstep unannounced, "you have for weeks, man, it's getting to be a habit."

Arthur wanted to point out that Gwaine has probably never known the pain of losing his girlfriend to his best friend, because Gwaine has never actually managed to hold onto a girlfriend for longer than a week, but the fact was he knew he was right. It was getting beyond a joke: the empty boxes of Chinese, the beard, the filthy washing on the floor. Arthur was sick of being heartbroken.

Which is how he ended up in a dark shoebox of a club with ecstasy in his bloodstream. God, if his father ever found out he'd never hear the end of it.

"You're fucked", Percy yells over the music, pulling Arthur in for a hug and a wet kiss, "fucking mullered, aren't you?"

Arthur nods and grins so hard his teeth hurt. It's far too easy to smile. It's then that he notices the bloke currently eyeing him up. He's lanky and he looks somewhat out of place among the designer-jeans crowd given that his jeans are worn and faded, and not in the "artfully distressed" way. He's almost inhumanly pretty though, sharp features and huge blue eyes that are fixed on Arthur.

He doesn't know how it happens, but Arthur walks over to him and without so much as a word, the bloke leans in and hooks his fingers in Arthur's belt-loops, pulling him in for a kiss. It's deep and hot and Arthur can feel it right down to his toes.

"I'm not— this isn't something I do."

"Relax," the boy says, thumb swiping across his full bottom lip, "I do it all the time. Want to have some fun?"

Arthur feels his cock twitch at the innuendo in the question and he nods, slowly.

The boy smiles, and it makes him look ten times prettier than before. "I'm Merlin," he says, dragging Arthur back in for another quick, dirty kiss.  
"Arthur."

"Come on then, Arthur," Merlin says, dragging him across the dancefloor by the hand, "I'm sure there's a toilet cubicle with our names on it." He grins, cheekily, and Arthur can't believe he's going to do this: just get off with some random bloke in a toilet cubicle. It feels— sordid.

***

  
Arthur's been with guys before: drunken handjobs back in university mostly, but this is different. He doesn't know if it's the drugs or what, but it feels like Merlin is really fucking good at this, and he's also really desperate for it, dropping to his knees without any preamble whatsoever. Arthur thinks he's going to send Gwaine a present to thank him: something really expensive.

Merlin's mouth is hot and wet and ridiculously experienced, and he seems to enjoy sucking cock more than anyone Arthur has ever been with in his life. He moans when Arthur forgets to be careful and shoves in hard, and when Arthur hurriedly says, "Sorry, fuck, sorry," he just grabs Arthur's hands, placing them on the back of his head like he can't wait for Arthur to fuck his mouth.

So Arthur does. He forgets about propriety, forgets all about Gwen and Lance and how much their betrayal felt like his heart was being fucking ripped out, and just fucks Merlin's perfect, gorgeous mouth until he comes, panting for air. 


End file.
